User blog:Dual89 Proxima/PE Proposal: Hody Jones
Hello everyone, this is a proposal to have Hody Jones who already have the pure evil category listed on his page to be officially approved. This proposal is going to cover Hody Jones in his main story arc, the Fishman Island arc, the only story arc he appears in so far. What's the work? One Piece is a manga and anime series. It follows the journey of Monkey D. Luffy as he explores the seas to find the legendary treasure the One Piece. The story has light-hearted moments mixed in with serious moments that appears within every story arc. Who is he? Hody Jones is a fishman from Fishman Island. Hody is a xenophobic and bigoted fishman that has an intense hatred for humans. Like Arlong, he hates humans but unlike the latter who has bad experiences with humans, Hody has no bad experience from them. Hody is also a traitor to the fishman as he tries to takeover Fishman Island. Hody has no compunction killing fishman who side with humans or Queen Otohime. He is also the main antagonist of the Fishman Island Arc. What did he do? In the past as a kid, Hody was fascinated by Arlong and his adventures. He also agreed with Arlong with his bigoted views and negative generalizations of all humans and decided to adopt that mentality and ideology. Hody enjoyed hearing stories and rhetoric about how humans are inferior and how fishman should despise humans and only got disgusted when he heard about Hatchan's story about befriending a human. Hody soon joined the Neptune army so that he can gain battle experience not out loyalty for his country. Hody soon formed his pirate group in fishman island called the New Fishman Pirates. As he grew older, he continues to have these negative views for humans. When Queen Otohime manages to negotiate with the Celestial Dragons to form better relationship with humans so that the humans can stop mistreating and oppressing them, Hody got disgusted and outraged and responds by murdering her and then framing a human who he also killed for the murder. This results in many fishman having more hatred for the humans and destroying all of Queen Otohime's work at bringing peace. He then decides to steal the Energy Steroids for his use and his team's use. Over the years, he decides to expand his group with more new recruits like getting a kraken for his team. His team would also attack fishman for having blood-transfusions with humans. When he learned of Arlong's defeat, Hody decides to step up and take on Arlong's will. At some point, Hody also amassed a large amount of human slaves to build his army. He would abuse them and use them to carry out missions that they could barely survive from and he would also use them to spread fear of the fishman. Hody soon forms an alliance with Vander Deckon IX and decides to plot a coup d'etat in Fishman Island. When the Straw Hats arrived, Hody invaded the Fishman palace with his men. When Zoro attacked some of his fishman and was about to attack Hody, Hody used one of his fishman teammates as shield to defend himself from his powerful attack. However, Hody finds himself defeated by Zoro despite having the advantage of being underwater. He was later treated by consuming a lot of the Energy Steroids. He then had Zoro, Ussop, and Brook imprisoned after his encounter. He then made a broadcast to the fishmen telling them that he plans to take over the island and that anyone who likes humans should be banished or killed. Hody soon gained a lot of power from consuming the energy pills. He soon tested out his new powers on others. Hody soon set up his execution platform for Neptune as he prepared to execute him. Hody then tells everyone that he killed Otohime by bragging about it. Shirahoshi then says that she knew that he was the killer as Megalo witnessed him killing her. However, Hody mocked her and tells Jinbe that he despise fishman for siding with humans. Hody prepared to kill Neptune until the Straw Hats stopped that from happening. Hody soon decides to fight the Straw Hats and then escaped to, the massive ship, Noah when he saw that the latter was going to send it crashing to the island. Hody soon encounter Luffy outside of Fishman Island on the ship as the two fight. Hody then betray Vander Decken and stabs him with the intention of having the Noah crash and completely obliterate Fishman Island. During his fight with Luffy, Hody attempt to kill Shiraboshi multiple times. Luffy manages to pummel the ship destroying it and defeating Hody Jones. Hody survived the beating but the energy steroids that he and his team took had its effect on them by causing them lose the muscle mass they had becoming shriveled up as a result. Hody Jones and his team were arrested and imprisoned for their crimes. Heinous Standards Hody clears the heinous standard. He murdered Queen Otohime for trying to repair the relationship between the fishman and humans. While it is a single murder, it is the point in his character where he crosses the moral event horizon because he killed the queen of the country which is a form of treachery. And, he ruined all her efforts for trying to create a peaceful union between humans and fishmen. Hody then tops that off by framing the murder of the queen on a human, who he killed, to try to play more on the fishman's hatred of humans. Hody also managed to abduct many humans making them his slaves. The number of humans that were abducted managed to reach around 30,000. Hody was ruthless to his slaves and would design ways to have them suffer and have them spread fear to the humans about the fishman. In addition, Hody would have many of them killed off to show his hatred of them but would preserve a good portion of them to use as cannon fodder or to bolster the size of his army. Hody tried to take over Fishman Island by setting up a policy where he would kill all Fishman who sides with or sympathizes with humans and Queen Otohime. Possibly killing off thousands as there were many fishman who despite their anger towards humans actually liked Queen Otohime and were sad as they had to denounce her to save their own lives. He also nearly attempts to kill King Neptune himself. What really push Hody far beyond the heinous standards was when he betrayed Vander Deckon IX (who has the power to manipulate large objects). He intended on having the Noah, a very large ship, crash land onto Fishman Island in an attempt to kill everybody including his own teammates and completely destroy the island. So to summarize, treachery, mass murder, enslavement, and an attempt to destroy Fishman Island. Hody clears the heinous standards. Mitigating Qualities Unlike Arlong who would get outraged when someone harms his teammates, Hody did not mind using his teammate (who was a fishman) as a shield to block an attack from Zoro. Throughout the course of the Fishman Island arc, Hody shows that he does not care about fishman, whether they were his teammates, allies, or citizens of Fishman Island. At the end of the arc, he given up on the simply conquering Fishman Island as his own territory and opted instead to have everyone die as he intended for the giant ship, Noah, to crash through the island. Everyone would have died including his crew that he grew up with since childhood. Also, he does not share sympathy with the fishman who are oppressed by humans, instead he is solely focused on his hatred of humans. Hody is not given an excuse for why he despises humans so much than simply because he does. At least with Arlong, he had bad experiences with humans that motivated his hatred and anger, but Hody does not have that. When questioned about his intolerance of humans, he says he has no reason and believes it is his destiny to go after humans. Sure, he was indoctrinated to believe the worst of humans, but he chose to accept all the bad things about humans and demonstrates this trait by how he was disgusted by Hatchan's story of him befriending humans. So this is not a case of brainwashing, it was his decision to hate humans. And Arlong? To be clear, he likes what Arlong stands up for, not Arlong as a person. When Hody was young, he liked Arlong for his hatred for humans and agreed with him. But when he found out that Arlong was defeated, whatever respect he had for him was gone. Hody only likes Arlong's ideology not Arlong. Hody Jones have nothing mitigating. He has no bad experiences with humans and has no care for his fellow fishman, he is just evil because he chooses to be. Verdict Hody has nothing mitigating and he goes beyond the heinous standards. I say he qualifies. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals